


Takes To The Sky Like A Bird In Flight

by beautifulmagick



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, modernish road trip au, pre-cell phones, time indeterminate but pre-cell phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Luke Skywalker is 19 years old and he wants to find himself. He drags his best friend, Bodhi Rook, on a road trip to California where he finally finds the peace he was looking for.





	Takes To The Sky Like A Bird In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with Fleetwood Mac on repeat. Title from the song Rhiannon.

“Please Bodhi? Can we please just leave? Go somewhere where none of this matters?” Luke pleaded.

Bodhi sighed and avoided Luke’s wide, blue eyes. He knew that if he looked at his friend, he’d relent. He was powerless against Luke’s azure gaze and Luke knew it. They had been friends since they were too small to actually remember their interactions but Bodhi assumed they had been had been much the same as they were now-- Luke being impulsive and Bodhi following him reluctantly.

“Where? Where do you want to go?” 

“West. I want to drive until we reach the coast. I want to see something other than these stupid fields,” Luke gestured around them impatiently.

Luke’s family had lived in Iowa since before he’d been born. His aunt and uncle lived in the same house his grandparents had lived in. Luke hadn’t met any of his other family members since they’d died before his birth, but he knew that their entire family history lived and died on the same patch of earth. He wanted more. Always looking out to the horizon for a way out before the land claimed him too.

“Do you really think your shitty car is going to get us all the way to California?” Bodhi asked seriously.

“Yeah. It looks bad on the outside but I’ve replaced the engine, the hoses and everything inside. You helped me do it! Come on Bodhi, please?”

Bodhi looked at Luke and felt himself fall into the trap. He was swallowed by Luke’s blue gaze until all he wanted was to make Luke happy.

“Alright.”

That was how Bodhi found himself tossing his battered duffel bag into Luke’s even more battered trunk. He knew the car would run-- he and Luke had worked on the car for over a year-- but it looked horrible. It was a terrible orange color that was sunbleached in some spots and glaringly bright in others. Luke had bought that car at auction and they’d worked to restore it together. It had made Luke’s uncle proud to see Luke working with his hands but that wasn’t what Luke was looking for. Luke looked at the car as a way out. 

“Do they even know you’re leaving?” Bodhi curled up in the passenger seat and gazed at his own home. His fathers had fed them breakfast and poured them both coffee for the road. 

“I left a note.”

Luke gunned the engine and carefully pulled the garish muscle car out onto the road. Bodhi waved goodbye to his parents-- Baze waving while Chirrut just smiled. Bodhi knew his father couldn’t see him waving but he knew the sentiment was there. The difference between his family and Luke’s was that his parents had moved to the country by choice. With the terror and homophobia ramping up around the AIDS panic, Baze and Chirrut had moved their family to quiet middle america. There was definitely still homophobia but Bodhi was old enough to defend himself. 

“Look, we’re in the car and we’re leaving,” Bodhi started as he watched the farm disappear in his mirror. “What is it you’re looking for, Luke? You know I’m always right beside you but I need to know what’s going through your head.”

For a long moment, the car was silent except for the crackly radio playing Fleetwood Mac. Then Luke sighed heavily.

“I don’t know what I want. I just want the space to figure it out. That makes sense, right?” Luke glanced over at him and Bodhi smiled at his friend.

It was a mutual feeling. While Bodhi didn’t feel the burning need to run away like Luke did-- he still felt unsure. He wasn’t sure what he wanted out of his life either but he knew he wanted to stay with Luke. It was something his father had chided him for that morning while he packed his duffel bag. Chirrut had told him that even a man as blind as he was could see the way he and Luke looked at each other. But looks weren’t enough to convince Bodhi and he didn’t want to lose his closest friend.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Lead on, Skywalker,” Bodhi replied with a gin.

Luke smiled at him and turned the radio up. The signal strengthened as they got closer to the highway and soon they were racing along with the steady thrum of the engine and classic rock echoing in their ears. It was enough. Bodhi could watch his friend, watch the morning sun glint off his blond hair and there was no one to judge him for it. It was comfortable in a way that Bodhi didn’t realize he had been missing until they were finally alone.

The miles stretched behind them quickly. Baze had packed them a lunch for midday and they stopped at a decrepit rest stop to eat it. Luke was quieter than usual but it wasn’t off-putting. The point of the trip was self-reflection after all. It wasn’t until Bodhi felt Luke press his thigh closer to his on the bench that he realized how close Luke was. They were on the same side of the bench, watching the cars drive past them on the highway. There were a few semi-trucks parked behind the building but they seemed to be alone.

“I think we should play a game while we travel,” Luke said suddenly.

Bodhi took a sip of his coke and gestured for Luke to continue. The blond seemed to scramble for words for a moment before he finally faced Bodhi. There was an odd expression on his handsome face and Bodhi was worried for a moment. They’d only left a few hours ago but Luke already seemed to be troubled and introspective.

“I want to play a truth game. We take turns asking questions and we have to answer them truthfully. And it has to be real questions-- no wussing out and asking about favorite color.”

“I already know your favorite color, asshole. Anyway, I always tell you the truth.”

Bodhi knew it was a lie the moment the words left his mouth. He lied to Luke regularly. His feelings for Luke were a secret that he worked to keep hidden.

Luke gave him a serious look. 

“Do you wanna play or not?”

“Yes, we can play your game,” Bodhi relented.

Luke’s smile was brighter than the midday sun.

“Good, you can go first. Think of something good while I go to the bathroom,” Luke playfully saluted him then jogged into the building.

Bodhi could almost hear the world laughing at him. He wasn’t sure what to ask and he really wasn’t sure why Luke wanted to play this game in the first place. They were best friends and had been since they were toddlers. There wasn’t anything in the world they couldn’t talk about-- even embarrassing things. They’d awkwardly discussed puberty, the time Uncle Owen had walked in on Luke masturbating, even crushes. They’d never been anything but candid and honest with each other and just the fact that Luke felt like this game was necessary told Bodhi that he had some things he needed to get off his chest.

Luke came back to the table and pressed even closer to Bodhi than before. Bodhi closed his eyes for a moment and counted until he was sure he could speak without embarrassing himself, then turned to face Luke. He tried to ignore the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes and concentrated on finishing his coke.

“Why did you only leave a note? You’re old enough to leave home without permission so you could have just talked to them about leaving,” Bodhi said finally.

“I knew you’d start with that,” Luke sighed. He scrubbed a hand over his face then looked out at towards the highway. “I know I disappoint them. They think I’m like my father and they blame his impulsiveness for my mothers death. I didn’t want to hear the lecture again. I’m 19 and I want out. I don’t think I’m just like my father but I don’t want to wait around the farm until I find out.”

Part of Bodhi knew all of that but he hadn’t realized how much that weighed on Luke. His friend was the sunniest, happiest person he knew. Luke was sassy and intelligent and he lit up a room. The fact that he was struggling with his father's legacy wasn’t something Bodhi had ever thought about.

“I didn’t realize, Luke. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not always bad. I like coming over to your house and hanging out with your dads. They don’t treat me like they’re waiting for me to explode or go off the deep end.”

“It takes a lot to rattle my parents. And you’re pretty novel around our house with your blond hair and blue eyes. I remember when we were little and we’d go to the fair together and people would ask if you were lost,” Bodhi laughed.

Luke threw his head back and cackled at the memory. Their small town had been so perplexed by the Malbus-Imwe family. 

“It took so long to convince people that we were all there together. There was no mom-- which was confusing enough-- then I was so different from the three of you. I’m sure at least one person thought I was kidnapped.”

“No one would even listen that I wasn’t Chinese. They just assumed that since we were all foreign that we must be the same thing. It made sense to me that if we were all from different places then it made sense for us all to be together,” Bodhi explained.

“I know. I remember you shouting about it. You terrified so many old people while your dads laughed. It was great.”

They were quiet for a moment, both of them remembering that year at the fair. Bodhi cleaned up their trash while the silence settled over them comfortably. Luke put the cooler back in the car and they piled back inside. 

“Are you going to ask me something?” Bodhi asked. 

Luke hummed noncommittally and pointed at the map.

“Just tell me where to go.”

Bodhi read the map carefully and they made their way towards their next pit stop. Bodhi knew, logically, that they’d have to stop and sleep later but for the time being, he let the car lull him into a nap. He trusted Luke to get them there safely.

***

 

Bodhi fell in and out of sleep for several hours. There was something about the rumble of the engine and Luke’s quiet voice singing along with the radio that made his eyelids heavy. He knew Luke didn’t mind the quiet, they spent plenty of time together in companionable silence, but he did feel bad for leaving him alone. The trip was supposed to be about them finding themselves and he’d fallen asleep instead.

“How far out are we?” Bodhi asked groggily.

“About midway through Nebraska. Doesn't look that different from home, honestly,” Luke said. He glanced over at Bodhi and grinned at him. It was a warm, small smile that made Bodhi’s chest clench tightly.

“When do you want to stop?”

Luke shrugged carelessly.

“I could drive all night but I know that’s not what you want to hear so probably in an hour or so. We can grab dinner and find a hotel.”

The warmth in Bodhi’s chest suddenly moved lower. He knew, intellectually, that they’d be staying together but it was another thing to be faced with it. As teens living in their parents’ house, there was always someone around. They hadn’t truly been alone for more than a few hours in their whole lives and it was daunting. 

Bodhi nodded, not trusting his voice. Luke glanced at him again and Bodhi prayed that his cheeks weren’t red. He mustn’t have looked too odd since Luke didn’t linger. He turned back to the road and sighed.

“Go ahead, I know you’ve been thinking about what to ask me while I was sleeping,” Bodhi said finally.

Luke chuckled and some of the tension leaked out of his shoulders.

“Am I that transparent?”

“Yes. Is that your question?”

“Fuck off, Bodhi.” Luke shoved him into the window and laughed at the indignant sound he made. Then he sobered. “Do you ever think about your birth parents?”

Bodhi bit his lip and looked out the window. The sun was just starting its descent and it was beautiful.

“I do think about them, yes. I know they didn’t have a lot of choice about giving me up and I’m grateful that they did. My dads have always been amazing to me. I think I have a better life with them than I would have with my birth parents,” Bodhi answered slowly.

“Do you think you’d be different?” Luke whispered.

Bodhi nodded. His fingers migrated up to his mouth and he chewed absently on his fingernail.

“Yeah, I would be. I was an infant when I got adopted so my morals, my beliefs are all from Baze and Chirrut. Humans are born a blank slate, Luke.”

Luke groaned and let his hand impatiently tap on the wheel. Bodhi watched him silently. He could practically hear the words swirling in his friends mind. 

“But are we? Are we really blank slates or are we just our parents made over in a new body? If you ask uncle Owen, I’m Anakin Skywalker,” Luke spat bitterly.

“No one else gets to decide who you are Luke…”

“You’re not listening! I already know I’m just like him!” Luke exploded, his hand pounding down on the worn steering wheel. “He was so ready to get off the farm and to go be something great! And he met my mom and dragged her down into all of his crazy and now they’re dead and I’m suffocating under his memory. I have to get off the farm but leaving means I’m just like him.” 

Luke deflated suddenly. He reached out blindly beside him until Bodhi gripped his hand. They stayed silent as the sun set. Bodhi didn’t dare release his hand, instead he laced their fingers together and held him steady as he exited the highway and found a diner near a rundown motel. Luke put the car in park and slumped back against the headrest.

“You’re Luke Skywalker. That’s all you ever have to be,” Bodhi whispered in the quiet car.

Luke scoffed but he didn’t reject Bodhi’s words. He turned wet, blue eyes towards his friend and forced himself to smile.

“Let’s get dinner and then I need a shower. I feel gross from the leather sticking to me all day.” 

Bodhi allowed Luke to change the subject. Luke had suggested they play this game but Bodhi had no interest in torturing him. He followed him into the diner in slid into the booth across from him. Luke ordered quickly then disappeared to put money in the ancient jukebox in the corner. Bodhi wasn’t surprised when the opening strains of Rhiannon filled the diner.

“You love Fleetwood Mac more than you love me,” Bodhi said playfully.

Luke stared at him for a moment, his face stricken, then he laughed too.

“Blame your parents. I listen to Fleetwood Mac with them all the time.”

Bodhi laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“I also know you love my parents more than me.”

Luke blanched again and Bodhi felt bad for teasing him.

“I’m joking. You’re so tense today, Luke. We’re over a hundred miles from home with hundreds of miles to go. Just relax.” Bodhi reached across the table to pat Luke’s hand and grinned when the other man gripped his fingers for a second. It was a fleeting touch but it was enough to reassure them both.

A tired looking waitress brought them their food and they dug into their meals. It was the same companionable silence that Bodhi was used to. Luke seemed to relax more and more as the music washed over the diner. It reminded Bodhi of their childhood, going out with his parents. Luke’s aunt and uncle rarely ventured out of the country but the Malbus-Imwe family loved a bit of adventure.

After they finished eating, they drove to the motel next door. Luke checked them in while Bodhi stayed in the car. It was a cheap motel but it seemed clean enough. Luke flipped on the light as they walked into the room and Bodhi stared at the single bed in the middle of the room. Luke didn’t seem to notice that there was only one bed, he was too busy throwing his bag on the chair and stripping out of his shirt.

“I’m gonna shower,” he said unnecessarily.

Bodhi tried to look away. He really did but Luke’s skin was too tempting. He was dappled in shadows from the dim lamp and the street light outside the window. It was distracting and maddening to see him taking his clothes off but not have the perfect light to study him. Luke disappeared into the bathroom and Bodhi collapsed back onto the bed. He’d promised to call home once they stopped and he easily dialed his number.

“Bodhi, you’ve stopped for the evening,” Chirrut answered, his grin obvious in his voice.

“It’s creepy when you do that, dad,” Bodhi huffed.

“My darling son, I’ve expected your call ever since the sun set.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes fondly. Chirrut had always been dramatic.

“We just had dinner and we’re stopping for the night. Luke wanted to drive through the night but he knew I’d never allow it. It’s too dangerous,” Bodhi said.

“You are very wise. Luke is running on emotion and you are running on logic.”

“Stop being cryptic or I’m gonna talk to papa instead.”

Chirrut laughed, a musical sound that made Bodhi homesick. They hadn’t been gone but a few hours but the distance between him and his family was widening.

“Has Luke found himself yet?” Chirrut inquired curiously.

“No, he wants to play this sort of truth game where we ask each other questions and tell the truth when we answer…”

“So he has been lying to you then?”

“I don’t know, dad. I thought we were always honest with each other,” Bodhi murmured.

“Well, I know you’re not. He doesn’t know how you feel about him.”

“What did I say about being cryptic?” Bodhi growled.

There was an odd sound on the other end and then Bodhi heard Baze’s voice.

“He’s not being cryptic, Bodhi. He’s being honest. We all know how you feel about Luke. You need to talk to him. Maybe his truth game is so that you will tell him the truth,” Baze said, his voice serious.

Bodhi opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the bathroom door opening. Steam billowed out of the small room and then Luke came out. He had a towel tied tightly around his hips but nothing covering his wet hair or damp chest. Bodhi felt his mouth go dry and swallowed hard.

“I don’t need your father’s intuition to know that Luke just stepped into the room,” Baze said wryly. There was laughter hidden in his deep voice that Bodhi wanted to react to, but he was struck dumb.

“Are you talking to your dad?” Luke asked with a bright smile. “Tell them I said hi!”

Bodhi forced his tongue to unstick itself from the roof of his mouth. It wasn’t that he’d never seen Luke in various stages of undress—they’d been friends since childhood—but it had been a long time. They were adults now.

“Luke says hi,” Bodhi repeated hoarsely.

Baze chuckled warmly in his ear.

“Tell him we say hello and for you both to get plenty of sleep before driving out again. We love you, son.”

“I love you too, papa.”

Bodhi hung up the phone and climbed out of the bed. He glanced at where Luke was digging through his duffel bag, his toned back pale in the light reflecting through the window.

“They said hello and to make sure you sleep before we drive again tomorrow,” Bodhi repeated dutifully.

Luke laughed and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Of course they did. I promised them I’d take good care of you.”

Bodhi felt himself blush. Unbidden, his mind immediately conjured images of Luke naked, gently promising to to take good care of him. His desire for Luke was too strong for the small hotel room. While Luke dug through his bag for clothes, Bodhi flees to the bathroom.

It was still steamy and humid from Luke’s shower and that only caused Bodhi’s mind to picture Luke standing in the same place. Finally, Bodhi stepped into the shower and let the hot water rush through his long hair. He tried to ignore the arousal crackling through his body but it was impossible. He stubbornly ignored his erection while he washed his hair and upper body-- but he knew it was a lost cause when his soapy hands slid down his belly.

Bodhi bit his lip hard to hold in his groan. He wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped it quickly. There wasn't time for teasing-- the water was rapidly cooling-- but he wanted to enjoy it. He hoped it'd be enough to keep him from embarrassing himself that night. He thrust into his hand, fucking his fist sharply. He desperately tried to keep the image of Luke's pale, toned back out of his mind but he couldn't help it. He wanted to bend Luke over and press his mouth to every inch of skin he could reach. He wanted to leave mouth shaped bruises so Luke knew he was Bodhi’s. He wanted. He wanted so much.

Bodhi thrust hard into his fist and came with a soft cry. He worked himself through it, one hand braced against the wall and the other stroking himself through his release. The cooling shower spray rinsed it down the drain immediately. Bodhi rested against the tile and forcefully shoved all his feelings down before he turned the shower off and grabbed his towel.

Luke was dressed when Bodhi came back into the room. He smiled warmly from the bed and Bodhi’s cock gave a feeble twitch of interest. He forced himself to ignore his friend and focused on getting dressed. He could feel Luke's eyes on him as he shimmied into his boxers and pulled his shirt over his head. Once dressed, he roughly ran his towel over his dripping hair.

“Do you remember in fifth grade when Tina and Brittany couldn't believe I knew how to braid?” Luke asked suddenly.

“They also couldn't believe that you knew how because you loved to braid my hair,” Bodhi laughed.

“I was probably the touchiest kid ever. I used to play with your hair all the time…” Luke trailed off and then sighed. “I'm not sure when I stopped doing that.”

Bodhi felt his own smile turn sad.

“We got older,” he said simply.

“But we've always been close. I don't even know if I remember how to braid now.”

Bodhi brushed his hair quietly then went to sit on the bed beside Luke. Silently, he handed his brush and his hair tie to his friend. Luke gently brushed his hair and sectioned it off, his hands were clumsy and out of practice but Bodhi could feel his determination. It was intimate but comfortable.

“There! I knew I could do it!” Like crowed excitedly.

Bodhi reached up and felt his hair. The braid was a bit lopsided but it was alright. Bodhi turned back to smile at Luke and their eyes locked. The hotel room, the television-- everything-- disappeared. Bodhi was drowning in blue.

“Bodhi…” Luke said softly. Then his expression closed. “I think we should get some sleep.”

Bodhi swallowed, his disappointment clogging his throat.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

*** 

Bodhi woke slowly. The sun was streaming through the crack between the curtains and he was warm. Slowly, he became aware of breath on the back of his neck and the steady thrum of Luke's heartbeat against his shoulder blade. For a moment, he was sure he was dreaming. Luke was wrapped around him like a koala-- his legs tangled with Bodhi’s and his arm was slung over his stomach. He wanted to lie there forever but the proximity was too much. He could feel Luke's morning erection pressed tightly against his hip and it was enough to make his blood run hot.

Carefully, Bodhi disentangled from his friend and sprinted into the bathroom before Luke could see him. He closed the door behind him and collapsed back against it. His hand was in his boxers before he even registered it. His blood thrummed like molten lava in his veins and he needed to come. 

He stroked himself quickly. There was no time for teasing. He pressed his free hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet and thumbed over the head of his cock-- then he broke. A sound rumbled through Bodhi’s chest but it was hopefully quiet enough that Luke couldn’t heart it. He slumped for a moment then washed his hands. He felt guilty immediately but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He used the restroom and washed his face to cool his flushed cheeks.

By the time he came out of the bathroom, Luke was awake. For a brief moment Bodhi couldn’t breathe. Luke was sitting up in the bed with his blanket pooled around his waist. His cheeks were pink and there was a red spot on the left side of his face from being pressed against Bodhi’s shoulder. His blonde hair was like a bird’s nest and it made Bodhi itch to run his fingers through it.

“I’ll...I’ll go next door for breakfast.” Bodhi announced as he stepped into his jeans.

Luke nodded but made no move to get out of the bed. Bodhi was forcefully reminded that Luke was hard when he woke up-- and he fled the room before the memory could make him embarrass himself.

Bodhi took his time getting breakfast. He wanted to give Luke the privacy he needed and he also wanted to give himself a chance to cool back off. The proximity to Luke was already making him crazy and it had only been a day. Luckily, when Bodhi returned to the room, Luke was sitting cross-legged on the bed watching cartoons on the small tv in the corner. Bodhi tossed the bag of egg sandwiches on the bed and handed Luke his coffee. Together, they sat side by side like children and ate their breakfast while cartoons played in the background.

“It’s your turn to ask me a question,” Luke reminded him between bites.

Bodhi took a long drink from his coffee. He had a million questions for his friend. What was he going to say last night after he braided his hair? Why did he cuddle him during the night? Why did he even bring Bodhi on his self-exploration trip in the first place?

“What are you looking for in California? And why did you bring me? You want to get away from the farm but bringing me along is just bringing the farm with you.”

Luke snorted in his coffee.

“That’s two questions, Bo, but I’ll forgive you. The second question is bullshit, though. I brought you because you’re the one person in the world who knows me. You don’t care who my parents were. You don’t care that my dad turned into some kind of monster. You don’t expect me to be some kind of genius like my mom. You love me for me, so of course I wanted you with me.” Luke sipped more of his coffee and avoided Bodhi’s eyes.

Bodhi felt his heart ache for his friend. He reached out and took Luke’s hand tightly. Luke held onto him tightly, like his life depended on it. He finally met Bodhi’s eyes.

“There’s another reason, too…” Luke said slowly.

Instantly, Bodhi’s heart began to pound in his chest. Luke looked so anxious and the way he bit his full lower lip was so enticing. Hope welled up inside Bodhi and he prayed that Luke would say he wanted him. He prayed Luke felt the same way he did.

“I have to find her, Bo. I have to,” Luke said earnestly.

“What?” Bodhi’s heart sank and reality returned to him sharply. A girl. Of course he was going all the way to California for a girl.

“She’s my sister and I have to find her. I didn’t want to go alone.”

“Sister?” Bodhi repeated dumbly.

“Yeah! Her name is Leia. Uncle Owen never told me about her but I found my birth certificate and it said I was a twin. I went digging through the papers and I found her name and who adopted her. I need to meet her. I need to know if she’s like me.”

It took a moment for Bodhi’s surprise to subside. He knew better than to get his hopes up about his relationship with Luke but he couldn’t help himself.

“Are you mad I didn’t tell tell you? I swear I didn’t keep it a secret on purpose! I just had a lot on my mind and I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Luke, I’m not mad. I’m just shocked.”

“Me too! She’s out there right now and I didn’t even know.”

Bodhi squeezed Luke’s hand reassuringly, then got up to throw away their trash.

“Come on, farm boy. We have a long way to go until we get to the city.”

***

Riding in the car with Luke was calming. It was easy for Bodhi to let his mind wander. He couldn’t help but think about Luke’s sister. He wanted to know what she looked like, what she sounded like-- was she bashful and earnest like Luke? Was she filled with wanderlust like he was? Would meeting her finally fill the hole in Luke’s heart?

“It’s my turn to ask you something.”

Bodhi sat up straight in his seat and turned towards his friend.

“That means you’ve been thinking about it.” 

Luke blushed. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence but it still made Bodhi nervous about what he was going to ask.

“When you came out… were you scared?” Luke asked quietly.

The question shook Bodhi to the core. He could feel the words in his soul, in his heart.

“Of course I was,” Bodhi whispered.

“But your dads--”

“My dads were part of the reason. There’s this misconception that gay parents raise gay kids. I was worried that me being gay would make my dads seem like bad parents.”

Silence stretched across the car.

“I never thought about that. I thought it had to be easy for you because you have gay dads. They’d accept you no matter what,” Luke murmured.

“That part was easy. They already knew,” Bodhi laughed softly.

“They knew?!”

“Yeah. They said it was a parent thing. Dad kept telling me that he could see it from a mile away… then cackling at his own joke”.

Luke laughed, the sound finally breaking the tension in the car.

“That definitely sounds like Chirrut.”

“It was scary too because, you know, we moved because of the HIV epidemic. My dads knew it wasn’t just a ‘gay disease’ but people were dying all around us. They didn’t want me to see it. When I came out, I know they still had those fears, of me getting sick like so many of their friends did. It’s not really rational but it was a real fear.”

“I had no idea…”

“I was never afraid of how my dads would react-- it was the rest of the world. My parents would move the earth and sky for me but they can’t change other people's minds.”

Luke nodded. His face was pensive. He didn’t say anything for so long that Bodhi began to worry.

“Luke? Why did you ask that?”

Luke swallowed thickly. Bodhi could practically feel Luke’s walls go up around him.

“Is that your question for your turn?” He asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

“No, you don’t have to answer it. Tell me what you know about your sister.”

The car stayed quiet for a moment. Bodhi wasn't sure how to interpret Luke’s refusal to answer his earlier question. Over the years, Luke had only showed interest in girls-- though it hadn’t been much. He’d had a few girlfriends while they were in school but nothing serious. But Bodhi couldn’t fathom why Luke wouldn’t have come out to him. He’d gone to Luke immediately after he told his parents.

“I don’t know much about her. Just her name. Leia Organa. Her baby picture was with mine but I don’t think that’s gonna help me find her. I did some searching online at the library and I found the Organa’s address in California. I don’t even know if that’s the right family but it’s a good start.”

They stopped at a truckstop around midday for lunch. It was out in the middle of nowhere and filled with truck drivers. Bodhi felt uneasy surrounded by so many gruff men but Luke’s charm worked on the waitress. They managed to get a table far enough away from all the cigarette smoke that Bodhi was able to breathe again.

“This all still kinda look like home. This looks like the kind of place we’d find if we drove out of town for a little bit,” Lule remarked. He shoved another bite of pie in his mouth and grinned at Bodhi.

“Your manners are atrocious. I’m surprised all the times my dad smacked you on the back of the head didn’t teach you better.”

“I can’t be taught. You should know that by now.”

A chair scraped loudly nearby and Bodhi flinched. No one even looked their direction but Bodhi still felt exposed. 

“Do you want to leave?” Luke asked seriously.

“It’s fine, we can finish lunch,” Bodhi replied. He glanced around the room and sighed. “It’s just that… I know my dads have dealt with a lot over the years. We never stopped in places like this when I was a kid. It just wasn’t safe. I know times are different now but… it’s still not safe.”

Luke’s hand slid across the table but he stopped before he touched Bodhi.

“I understand. You can tell me if we go someplace you don’t feel comfortable. I want you to enjoy this trip too.”

Bodhi nodded and they finished their lunch quickly. Luke ordered them two large cokes to go while Bodhi went out to the car to pump gas. They were making great time. They were nearly halfway to California in only two days of driving. There wasn’t much to see while they drove through Nebraska but it was enough to just be together. Bodhi missed his dads and he missed his bed but he loved Luke. Not just because he was attracted to him-- Luke was one of the most important people in his life.

“Our waitress told me that you’re cute and that there’s a storm up ahead of us so we should stop early tonight,” Luke said as he got into the car.

Bodhi rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you’re the one she thought was cute.”

Luke put the car into gear and roared out of the parking lot. They were back on the highway in no time.

“No, she definitely said the dark haired guy. That’s you.”

“Your hair is getting darker as you get older,” Bodhi reminded him.

“Fuck off, Bo,” Luke chuckled.

“Did she say how far up the storm is?”

“Not really? She said to drive until we hit the next motel and stop because it’s apparently pretty bad.”

Luke turned the radio up so he could listen for the weather report and Bodhi tuned it out. He leaned his head against the window and watched the acres of land and farms roll past his window. The sky up ahead was dark and they could see the rain already coming down.

“Well, she was right. That wasn’t very far at all,” Luke muttered.

Bodhi glanced at the clock on the dash. It wasn’t even evening yet but it was rapidly darkening. Luke pointed to a neon sign in the distance and got off at the exit. Once again, Luke checked them in while Bodhi waited in the car. Once they had a room, they dashed through the rain with their duffel bags and a mysterious plastic bag Luke had pulled out of the trunk.

“Where did that come from?”

Luke grinned and opened the bag. Two six packs of beer cans sat inside of it.

“How the hell…?”

“The truck stop. She felt bad that our trip was gonna be held up by the storm so she said this would at least make it more interesting.”

“I cannot believe you flirted with a 40 year old woman for alcohol.”

“Well, when you say it that way it sounds bad. I like to think it’s more my natural charm,” Luke laughed.

Bodhi opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by thunder crashing above them. 

“C’mon, let’s crack these open.”

Luke handed Bodhi a beer and dug his portable radio out of his duffel bag. It wasn’t loud but it was loud enough. The rain pounded against the windows while they drank and giggled. Bodhi was in the middle of a particularly funny story about his dad freaking out people in the grocery store when Luke gasped and reached for the radio dial. He cranked the volume all the way up but Bodhi wasn’t offended. Bohemian Rhapsody was never an interruption.

“High or low?” Luke asked, his face a sly grin.

“You already know the answer to that, Skywalker. Get ready.”

They sang the verses together tunelessly, both of them laughing too much to really sound good. Luke’s perfect air guitar led them into the bridge and they both sat up ready to sing.

“I see a little silhouette of a man---” Luke sang, his face gravely serious.

“Scaramouche scaramouche…” Bodhi chanted back.

They had perfected singing the song together since they were kids and despite the beers, despite the fact they were adults now-- it was just as exciting. They built and built, Bodhi singing the high part while Luke sang the low part.

“Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me… for me… for me!”

Bodhi snatched Luke’s beer out of his hand and put it on the side table right before they began to head bang. They bounced and laughed together while Luke played his air guitar. As the song faded out, they collapsed back on the bed together breathlessly. Bodhi tried to tamp his giggling down but the few beers in his system and the excitement from singing made it impossible. Luke seemed to have the same problem. He pressed bodily against Bodhi and laughed, his blue eyes sparkling happily.

“Bo…?” Luke gasped suddenly.

“Yeah?”

Luke didn’t reply with words. He leaned closer, his bright blue eyes capturing Bodhi instantly. He kissed him softly, just a chaste press of lips but Bodhi felt his heart explode in his ribcage. He pulled back and stared at Luke with wide eyes and watched him blush nervously.

“Is that ok?” Luke whispered.

“Are you drunk--”

“No, I’m not drunk. I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, Bo.”

“You’ve wanted to kiss me?” Bodhi squeaked.

“God yes, I think about you all the time. I didn’t want to lose our friendship and I wasn’t sure you liked me like that but I just wanted to kiss you so bad,” Luke rambled.

Bodhi pulled him close and kissed him again. He pressed back until Luke was flat on the bed and draped himself across Luke’s chest. He could feel how fast Luke’s heart was beating and he could feel the way his fingers trembled in his hair and he loved it. He kissed him over and over, dragging his tongue across his palate and nipping at his lips until Luke was whining softly in his mouth. Bodhi carefully kept their bodies only connected from the waist up though, the last thing he wanted was for Luke to feel how hard he was and get panicked.

“Closer, please…” Luke begged between kisses.

“Luke, I’m right here,” Bodhi chuckled warmly. He dropped kisses on Luke’s cheeks then slowly trailed them down his throat.

“Oh my god,” Luke whined.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes please, Bo. You can be closer.”

Bodhi bit his lip, his worry obvious on his face. Luke rolled his eyes and dragged him full on top of him, cradling Bodhi’s weight with his thighs and groaning lowly against his shoulder.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Luke moaned.

“Luke, slow down. I don’t want to overwhelm you…”

Luke stopped rocking his hips and swallowed hard. His blue eyes were wide and dark with desire and Bodhi wanted to kiss him forever.

“Do you want to slow down? We can stop if you want.”

“That’s not the problem. Have you ever even kissed a boy before?”

Luke shook his head.

“I don’t want things to go too far and you realize you don’t actually want…” Bodhi trailed off. The unspoken ‘me’ hanging in the silent room.

“Bodhi, I’ve never been so hard in my life. When I woke up this morning, I just wanted to touch you,” Luke murmured. “I’ll beg if you want me to.”

“Fuck,” Bodhi breathed.

“Kiss me please.”

Bodhi couldn’t deny him. He swooped down to capture Luke’s lips in a gentle kiss. He poured all his affection, his longing, his desire into it. He could feel Luke straining against him, his body writhing desperately as he was devoured. Bodhi tore his mouth away so he could hear Luke’s whimpers, then kissed his throat again. Luke arched up hard into his mouth and moaned. After a moment of teasing, Bodhi nipped sharply at the tender place where his neck and shoulder met and was rewarded by Luke’s hands tightening in his hair. The sharp pain was enough to make a surprised whine burst from Bodhi’s own throat.

“You’re so fucking hot, Luke. I can’t believe,” Bodhi growled against his shoulder.

Luke’s hands tightened again, more forcefully his this time. Luke pulled him up and kissed him again. His hips rocked insistently and Bodhi knew this was going to end quickly. He wasn’t going to miss seeing Luke naked. He pulled back, ignoring Luke’s whimper, and tugged his shirt over his head. He tossed his own onto the floor carelessly then attacked Luke’s shorts. The other man helped the best he could while lying on his back, he kicked them off onto the floor then waited impatiently for Bodhi to take off his own .

“You’re the hot one, Bo.” Luke’s eyes traced hotly up and down Bodhi’s body. 

Bodhi wanted to deny his words but Luke was staring at him like he was having a religious experience. His chest was heaving and his cock was leaking messily on his stomach and it was everything Bodhi had ever imagined. He wrapped his hand around both of their erections and gently squeezed them together. Luke’s entire body trembled immediately as if he’d been shocked by a live wire. He gripped one hand on Bodhi’s shoulder and tangled the other in Bodhi’s long hair. It was a race to the finish.

“Please, please, please. Fuck, Bodhi, faster…” Luke pleaded brokenly.

He stroked them faster. It was a jerky movement but neither of them seemed to mind. The gasped and writhed together until Luke went taut in Bodhi’s arms and cried out. Bodhi watched in fascination as Luke fell apart. He streaked up his stomach and chest messily then finally went limp. Bodhi committed it all to memory as he fell over the edge himself. 

“Can we do that every day?” Luke asked sleepily.

Bodhi laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to Luke’s mouth.

“I need a shower.”

He got out of bed and made his way towards their bathroom. Luke watched with big sad eyes until Bodhi winked at him.

“Wanna join me?”

***

Waking up beside Luke while naked was a completely different experience than the first morning. He could feel every bit of Luke’s warm skin pressing against him and he could feel Luke’s breath on the back of his neck. One of Luke’s hands was tangled in his hair-- Bodhi had quickly learned that Luke was obsessed with his hair-- and the other was wrapped possessively around his bare hip. It was perfect.

“How far do you wanna go today?” Bodhi asked groggily.

Luke smirked against his shoulder and shrugged.

“You know that sounds like an innuendo, Bo,” Luke giggled.

“Fuck off, Skywalker.”

Bodhi rolled over and draped himself on top of Luke. He watched his friend’s eyes go wide then heavy lidded in an instant. Both of Luke’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he pulled him down into a sleepy kiss.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Bodhi reminded him. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to Luke’s throat. He was happy to find that Luke was just as sensitive there as he had been last night.

Luke whined and pressed against him eagerly.

“I think we can pack a lunch at the convenience store and make up for the time we lost yesterday if we don’t stop at midday,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh? Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?” Bodhi asked with a smirk. He slowly slid one hand down Luke’s stomach to grasp his hip.

Luke bucked up against him and whined again. 

“We can stay here all day if you promise to never stop touching me,” he gasped desperately.

Bodhi couldn’t help the way his heart stuttered in his chest. Luke was already wrecked. He’d barely touched him, barely kissed him, but Luke was trembling beneath him. It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. 

“No, love, this trip is important to you.” Bodhi kissed his throat and then his mouth as he finally stroked Luke’s cock. 

Bodhi swallowed Luke’s gasp greedily. He wanted to catalogue every sound, every movement and commit it all to his memory. Luke writhed and bucked and pulled his hair-- he was perfect. More perfect than Bodhi ever could have imagined.

“You’re so so beautiful. I’ve thought about you like this so many times and none of it compares to seeing you under me,” Bodhi whispered.

“You can’t--” Luke gasped and tugged harder on Bodhi’s hair. “Fuck, you can’t talk like that or I’ll come.”

Bodhi grinned sharply.

“I want you to come. That's kind of the point, babe.”

Luke whimpered and bit his lip. He bucked up into Bodhi’s hand twice more before coming between them. Bodhi kissed him gently over and over until his breathing returned to normal.

“Can I touch you?” Luke asked quietly.

Bodhi nodded, not trusting his voice. He watched Luke carefully reach up to run both his hands through Bodhi’s sweat dampened hair. He trailed them down his shoulders and down his back. It was a slow perusal, Luke gently caressing his muscles. Then he brought them back up to his shoulders so he could continue his exploration down Bodhi’s chest. Bodhi sighed quietly and let his head fall down onto Luke's shoulder. His arms shook slightly from holding himself up and Luke took it as invitation to flip them over.

“I'm gonna come the second you touch me,” Bodhi warned him.

Luke grinned and stroked him slowly. He took his time, feeling the veins, pushing his foreskin back and tracing the head. It was exquisite torture. He wanted to fuck up into Luke's fist but he also wanted to let Luke take his time. He wanted him to learn on his own. 

“I can't believe you think I'm the beautiful one,” Luke breathed reverently.

Bodhi felt his face flush and slung his arm over his face. Luke didn't let him hide though, he gently tugged his arm away and kissed him. The hand not currently driving him crazy buried itself in his hair and fisted sharply.

“Please don't hide, I wanna see you.”

That was it for Bodhi. It didn't matter that Luke's pace was still too slow or that the drag was too dry. Luke's words bolted through him like electricity and he arched up into his touch. Luke's blue eyes watched him, watched every shiver and he spilled across his stomach. 

“I would stay in bed with you all day if we could,” Luke murmured. 

“We can. We’ll have time,” Bodhi whispered back.

Luke wiped his hand on the sheets and curled up against his chest. 

“Do we? Can we still do this once we get back home?”

Bodhi gently ran his hand up and down Luke's back. 

“I don't just want you for sex, Luke. I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you.”

Luke gasped quietly and shivered.

“I love you too. I had accepted just loving you like a friend but this is what I've been wanting,” he admitted shyly.

Bodhi chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Luke's blond hair.

“We could have just been honest with each other and this would have happened sooner.”

Luke pulled himself up and kissed Bodhi gently.

“I love our friendship. We've already spent most of our lives together. Now we get the rest.”

***

An hour later, they were back on the road. Luke had the music obnoxiously loud and he was singing along even louder. He looked happier than Bodhi had seen him in a long time. They had both been suffering under their unrequited feelings for each other.

“Are you gonna take your turn?” Luke shouted over the music.

Bodhi eyed him carefully.

“Do you have something you want to tell me?”

“Guess you won't know if you don't ask,” Luke shrugged.

Bodhi leaned across the console and pressed a kiss to the hinge of Luke's jaw.

“When did you know you wanted me?” 

Luke shivered. Bodhi reached out blindly to turn the music down then slowly ran his hand up Luke’s thigh.

“Is that really your question?” Luke asked, swallowing hard.

“Mhm,” Bodhi hummed. He kissed Luke’s cheek, his jaw, his neck until he could see pink rising in his cheeks.

“You don’t wanna know how I planned this trip, how I saved money for it-- how I found my sister…” Luke rambled, his voice higher than normal.

Bodhi sat back and smirked at his friend.

“You can tell me that if you want.” Bodhi settled back in his seat and primly folded his hands in his lap.

Luke made a soft, wounded sound at the loss of Bodhi’s lips.

“You know I had a summer job working on the Jones’s farm, it paid a pretty good stipend so I was able to save up,” Luke started.

Bodhi nodded. He knew about Luke’s job.

“I was already planning some kind of trip this fall before it got cold but I found my birth certificate about a month ago and changed all my plans to this. I wasn’t sure what I was gonna do before this plan, just drive somewhere. Invite you with me,” he smiled sweetly at Bodhi and Bodhi felt his heart pound.

“So you were always gonna take me?”

“Of course I was! I don’t know why you always act so surprised. You’re the most important person in my life.”

Bodhi melted in the seat. 

“You’re such a sweet talker, Luke Skywalker.”

Luke blushed.

“Shut up, Bo. I just wanted to spend time with you. We’re out of school, kind of floating around. I didn’t want you to leave and not get to be with you.”

“I wasn't going to leave you…”

“You’re too smart and too good to be stuck in the country with me. You’d get into some school and meet someone more suited for you and--”

“Seriously, Luke. I wasn't going to leave you. I’ve looked at some schools but nothing too far away. I don’t wanna leave you or my parents.”

Luke was quiet for a moment. 

“You’re the only person who has ever made me not feel like some kind of alien. I want Leia to be like that too.”

“You’re not an alien. You’re my best friend and I love you. We’re going to find your sister and have a great vacation and we’re going to talk about our futures. We have options and we have time, Luke. Alright?”

“Alright…” Luke cleared his throat and flashed Bodhi a shy grin. “If I didn’t kill the mood too much, I could answer your first question.”

Immediately, Bodhi was across the center console again, his mouth pressed against Luke’s ear.

“What was that question again?”

“When did I start wanting you? It’s kind of embarrassing,” Luke laughed nervously.

Bodhi couldn’t stop himself from laughing too. 

“Don’t tell me it’s some cliche where we went swimming and you saw my bare chest and fell for me.”

“I’ve seen you pretty much naked a million times over the years,” Luke scoffed. He took a deep breath and let it all rush out at once. “Do you remember when we were juniors and you dated that guy whose parents were in the military? He was only at our school for less that a year?”

“Yeah, Justin,” Bodhi said, his confusion obvious.

“Well do you remember that day I came into your room to ask you to help with my math homework and you guys were making out? He left and you helped me with my assignment and then I left as fast as I could?”

Bodhi nodded. He could vaguely remember what Luke was talking about. His relationship with Justin had been short lived and not very fulfilling since he’d liked Luke at the time. He’d hoped to get his best friend out of his mind but it had never worked.

“Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And I was kind of mad but mostly really fucking turned on and confused. It took me a few days to figure out it was because I wanted to be the one making out with you,” Luke admitted.

“That was two years ago!”

“Yeah, well… I was afraid to tell you. You’ve had boyfriends, Bodhi! What did I have to offer?” Luke asked exasperatedly.

Bodhi growled softly and nipped at Luke’s neck. He kissed the spot hard until Luke was white-knuckle gripping the steering wheel and breathing heavily. When he pulled back there was a purple bruise on Luke’s fair skin and his cheeks were flushed red.

“You have so much to offer…” Bodhi breathed in Luke’s ear.

“You have to let me pull over or we’re going to die,” Luke whimpered.

“I thought we were driving through the day to make up lost time,” Bodhi chuckled.

“There’s no way I can drive with you doing that, Bo.”

“So I should stop?” Bodhi kissed the side of Luke’s mouth then retreated back to his side of the car.

Luke made the pained sound again. He was chewing on his lip hard enough that Bodhi was sure he’d split it. Then Luke took the next exit. He drove silently through the light then found a secluded place in the trees to park. Bodhi opened his mouth to comment but Luke was over the center console and in his lap the second the car was safely in park.

“I told you I never want you to stop touching me,” Luke groaned, dragging Bodhi into a desperate kiss.

Bodhi gripped his hips hard and pulled him closer. He shoved his hands under Luke’s t-shirt and brushed his thumbs over his nipples. Luke shuddered and moaned in his lap, circling his hips so that his erection brushed insistently against Bodhi’s stomach.

“You’re so eager, Luke,” Bodhi rasped.

“Sorry!” Luke tried to climb off his lap but Bodhi only pulled him closer.

“No, no, I love it. You’re so hot I can barely stand it.” 

“Please…”

“You know, eventually I’m going to actually get to take my time with you and touch you all over.”

Luke keened and tugged Bodhi’s hair harder.

“But for right now, get in the back seat.”

Luke scrambled off his lap and into the backseat. Bodhi climbed between the seats to follow him and pressed him back against the seat. He knew they had to be quick-- no matter how isolated the spot may seem, there was always a chance of being caught. He popped the button on Luke’s jeans and shoved them down to mid-thigh. Luke barely had a chance to breathe before Bodhi leaned down and swallowed him whole.

“Fuck!” Luke’s hands flew down to Bodhi’s head and tangled roughly in his hair.

Bodhi leaned up and fixed Luke with a hard look.

“You can pull my hair but don’t shove my head and keep your hips still. Got it?”

“Yes, yes please Bo…”

“You never have to beg me, Luke.”

Bodhi wrapped one hand around Luke’s dick and slowly sank his mouth down. He kept his tongue pressed tightly against the vein on the underside. Luke's hands tightened to the point of pain in Bodhi’s hair but he didn't mind. He was too focused on taking Luke deeper into his throat. It was perfect. He could feel his own pants become overly tight and he could taste Luke leaking in his tongue. 

“Bo… you're so good. I'm gonna come. I'm sorry it's so fast but I'm gonna come,” Luke babbled, his voice high and breathless.

Arousal bolted through Bodhi and he groaned around Luke's cock. It was heady, the type of power he felt over Luke. He wanted to reduce his friend to incoherency every day just to feel it. He pulled back until only the head was on his tongue and he stroked him quickly with his hand. Luke’s hips jerked but he held him down with his other hand. Luke gasped and went still and then he came, painting Bodhi's tongue copiously. Bodhi swallowed with each pulse until Luke was twitching with aftershocks.

“You're gonna kill me…” Luke whimpered.

Bodhi giggled a little hysterically. He felt like he was going to explode at any second. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out. Luke reached out immediately to stroke him. He barely touched him before Bodhi went taut and came. He managed to cup his own hand over himself to catch it, saving Luke's shirt from the mess.

Luke dug a napkin out of the console and handed it to Bodhi. Once they were cleaned up, Bodhi rested his head on Luke's chest. He listened to the steady thrum of his heart while Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

“You have a thing for my hair,” Bodhi murmured.

“It's so soft. I love it.”

“So, does this mean…” Bodhi trailed off.

“We’re pretty much married, yeah,” Luke laughed softly.

Warmth bloomed in Bodhi’s chest and traveled all through his body.

“I love you.”

Luke pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

***

“Are you tired of driving yet?” Bodhi asked curiously.

Luke shrugged. The sky was darkening ahead of them and they needed to stop soon. They’d crossed the state line into Nevada and dusk was coming fast. There was no shortage of motels or places to eat-- it was just hard convincing Luke to stop.

“Babe, we've made good time. There's no set time we have to get to California. Let's stop for the night. I'm hungry anyway.”

Luke sighed.

“I know. I'm sorry I've been weird about all of this. I just wanna get out there.”

“It's OK. If I found out I had a sibling, I'd want to find them too. It's just not worth it to push yourself and not rest. We’ll find her.”

“It's just weird. I've always felt like something or someone was missing… she's my twin. She's literally the other half of me.”

“Well, technically you're fraternal twins so--”

Luke swatted at his arm and laughed.

“You know what I mean, asshole,” he said as he pulled off the highway.

“I do, I know what you mean. Let's just get some dinner and some sleep.”

Luke glanced over at home and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Just sleep?”

“I swear to god, I've created a monster.”

Luke pulled into a motel parking lot. Luckily, there was a pizza place next door. Bodhi ran across the parking lot to grab them dinner while Luke checked them in. Their room was just as non-descript as the last one but Lule had cartoons playing when he knocked on the door.

They ate together while watching television. Once they were finished, Luke cleaned up the room and headed towards the shower. Bodhi grabbed the phone to call his parents. He had forgotten to call them the night before since they’d been drinking.

“Ah, so you remembered your poor fathers tonight,” Chirrut said in greeting.

“There was a storm last night, dad. You know you're not supposed to be on the phone during a thunderstorm,” Bodhi responded with a grin.

“Oh, is that all? You sound awfully happy.”

Bodhi blushed brightly. He was happy his father couldn't see him.

“Shut up. I hate that you do that.”

“Baze! Something did happen!” Chirrut called gleefully.

“Is Luke finally making an honest man out of our son?” Baze asked, his voice sounding much too close to the phone.

“Some feelings were mutual, yes,” Bodhi hedged.

“So how far are you?” Chirrut asked archly.

Bodhi felt himself blush brighter. He knew his father was being difficult on purpose.

“We're in Nevada.”

Chirrut laughed at his dry tone.

“We miss you. It's nice to have your papa to myself but we miss having you around.”

A lump formed in Bodhi’s throat. He'd entertained the idea of going away to college many times in his life but always came back to the same conclusion--he never wanted to be far from his parents. He didn't care if it sounded childish. He and his fathers had a bond that was more important to him than anything in the world. He never wanted to live too far away to drop by their house for dinner.

“I miss you too. I know it's only been a few days but I still do.”

“I know, my darling. I've always known you'd grow up but it happens so fast.”

Bodhi sat quietly, just listening to his father breathe. He heard the moment Baze took the phone from his husband.

“Have you been safe? How has the trip been?”

“There was a storm last night so we stopped early. We've driven carefully and stopped regularly. Luke is anxious to get to California but he's not being reckless.”

“He wouldn't dare put you in danger,” Baze said gruffly.

“No, he wouldn't.”

“So are you going to come home married?”

Bodhi laughed out loud in his surprise.

“Slow down, papa.”

Baze chuckled warmly in his ear. 

“Is Baze already planning our wedding?” Luke asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

“Something like that,” Bodhi replied dryly.

“Alright Bodhi, I'll let you get back to your husband.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes fondly.

“I love you both.”

“We love you too, son. Be safe and don't forget to call again.”

Bodhi hung up the phone and looked at Luke. He hadn't bothered to wrap his towel around his waist. He was completely naked and glistening with water droplets.

“You're such a tease,” Bodhi groaned.

Luke winked and bent over to dig through his duffel bag for his comb.

“I'm going to shower. Don't bother getting dressed.” 

Luke looked over his shoulder, his eyes already dark. He nodded and Bodhi went to shower. He didn't linger. He quickly washed his hair and his body then scrubbed the towel over his hair to dry it. He took a moment to finger comb the tangles out of his hair-- since Luke was so fond of touching it-- then made his way over to the bed.

There was a breathless moment where they just stared at each other. They were both naked, both desperate to touch each other--but the moment also grounded them. They loved each other. They trusted each other. Their relationship was more than just this moment and it was reassuring and dizzying at the same time. 

“What do you want to do?” Bodhi asked quietly. He climbed onto the bed and aligned himself with Luke's side.

“I um, might have packed condoms and lube?” Luke whispered.

Liquid heat spread down Bodhi’s spine. He pressed biting kisses along Luke’s shoulder.

“Did you? Did you have plans for those?” He questioned, his breath caressing Luke's ear.

Luke moaned softly and pulled Bodhi closer.

“I was hoping we’d…” Luke trailed off.

Bodhi kissed him roughly. Luke melted into the bed, his body going lax in Bodhi’s arms. The absolute trust that Luke had in him was overwhelming. 

“OK, but you have to be more specific than that.”

Luke was past blushing. His cheeks seemed to be permanently red as this point. 

“Well, I did read the pamphlets and I know how sex works with two guys. And I did… Um try with my fingers…” 

Bodhi groaned and let his head fall down onto the pillow beside Luke's head. 

“What?” Luke asked in alarm.

“You can't tell me things like that or I'll come and I won't even get a chance to touch you.”

Luke pulled his head up and kissed him. It was messy and perfect. Bodhi wasn't sure he could possibly love him any more than he already did buy every touch made him fall a little more.

“Did you like it? With your fingers?”

Luke nodded.

“The angle was weird but I liked it. I wanted it to be you.”

“I haven't done more than what we have. I don't want you to think I'm that much more experienced than you.”

Luke smiled brilliantly. 

“That's even better. I want to experience it with you, Bo.” 

Bodhi got up and found Luke's bag. The bottle of lube and the condoms were tucked under his clean underwear. Part of Bodhi wanted to be embarrassed that he didn't think to bring supplies as well but he was proud of Luke for thinking ahead. He brought them back to the bed and stretched out beside Luke again. 

“Are you nervous?” Luke asked tremulously 

“Yeah, a little. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I want to make you feel good,” Bodhi answered.

“I always feel good with you.”

Luke's honesty burned through him. He kissed him silent then slowly worked his way down his body. He kissed his collarbones, his nipples, his ribs. He made sure that every inch of Luke's skin was worshipped and loved the way he deserved. He wanted Luke to lose himself in the sensation. 

“You can move faster than that, Bo,” Luke whimpered.

“If you can still speak in sentences, I am not doing this right.”

Luke moaned and let his head fall back on the pillow dramatically. Bodhi laughed at his frustration and leaned down to mouth at his hip bones. He nipped and sucked until each side had matching purple spots then moved lower. Luke's hand moved into his hair and he grinned. He pressed kisses to the underside of his leaking cock then slowly took him into his mouth. Luke's hips twitched restlessly but he was still. Bodhi rewarded him by taking him deeper.

Luke spread his legs wide and Bodhi rook the invitation for what it was. He fumbled for the lube and poured some on his fingers. Bodhi had tried fingering himself back at home-- Luke had been right about the angle-- but this was so different. Luke's body was hot and tight and drew him in like he belonged inside. Luke gasped and pushed back against his hand. 

“Another,” Luke begged.

Bodhi followed his instructions easily. He slid a second finger inside of him and stretched them apart. Luke rocked and writhed. Bodhi had to pull off his cock because Luke was moving too much to blow him. He watched Luke's cock dribble messily on his stomach and concentrated on opening him up. The stretch was so tight. He flexed his fingers again and crooked them upwards.

“Fuck!” Luke swore, his body arching up and his hips slamming back into Bodhi's fingers.

“Good, babe?”

“Yes, more. Please more.”

Bodhi grabbed the lube and drizzled some on his fingers. Luke hissed at the cool sensation but he didn't complain. Bodhi soothed him easily with a third finger. The stretch seemed impossible but Luke pressed back into him and he slid inside. Bodhi flexed his fingers and leaned down to lick the trail of pre-come on Luke's belly.

“I'm not going to survive being inside of you,” Bodhi admitted against his skin.

“Please. I'll beg all night, just please,” Luke keened.

“That doesn't help,” Bodhi groaned. “Relax a little bit more for me.”

Luke took a deep breath and slowly let his body go loose. He trembled slightly but Bodhi was finally able to thrust his three fingers. He pumped them steadily, dragging his fingertips against Luke's spot until Luke was moaning constantly. 

“I’m close, fuck, Bo, I’m so close.”

Bodhi grasped the base of Luke’s cock tightly and squeezed. Luke whined so loudly that Bodhi was sure he could be heard from outside but he didn’t come. Bodhi pulled his fingers free and wiped them off on one of the tissues on the nightstand. Luke watched him with heavy lidded eyes as he tore the condom open and rolled it over his erection.

“If you want me to stop, just say it. There’s no pressure, ok?” Bodhi said seriously.

“Yeah, I know. I want you though,” Luke panted.

Luke spread his legs and hooked his heels around Bodhi’s back. Bodhi took a deep breath and positioned himself at Luke’s entrance. He slowly slid inside of Luke, keeping steady pressure even though he wanted to thrust wildly. He paused once he was completely inside and rested his forehead against Luke's. The other man was flushed pink all the way down his chest and his eyes were shut tight.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it's a lot. Just stay,” Luke replied.

Bodhi nodded. He kissed Luke's hair and his face until the vice like grip on his dick eased enough that he could gently rock his hips. Luke whimpered softly and buried his head in Bodhi’s damp hair. 

“Tell me when, sweetheart,” Bodhi crooned softly.

Luke whimpered again. He seemed at a loss for words-- his expression more open now. His blue eyes were glistening but he didn't seem to be in too much pain. He tilted his chin up to kiss Bodhi then nodded.

“OK,” he whispered.

Bodhi moved slowly. He moved his hips in careful circles until Luke began to press back against him. Bodhi pushed himself up with his arms and gazed down at his best friend, his boyfriend. Luke was beautiful spread beneath him. His golden skin was tinged rose and his wide blue eyes sparkled. He had his lip trapped between his teeth but it did nothing to stop the breathless cries that slipped between them. It was everything Bodhi had ever imagined and so much more. 

“You're so beautiful,” Bodhi whispered reverently.

Luke blinked heavily up at him and tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes. Bodhi wiped them away with his thumbs and paused his rhythm. 

“Please don't stop. I'm alright, it's just a lot. I feel so much,” Luke babbled.

Luke’s fingers tightened on Bodhi’s shoulder as he tried to pull Bodhi closer. Bodhi moved down onto his elbows so that their chests and stomachs were pressed together and kissed Luke thoroughly. He waited until his boyfriend was moving restlessly under him before finally thrusting again. 

It was a race to the finish. Luke's cock was trapped between their stomachs and it's dragged with each thrust. It wasn't the easiest angle but Bodhi managed to circle his hips and kiss Luke until he was pulling his hair and gasping into his mouth. With each thrust, Luke's hands scrabbled against Bodhi’s back and tugged his hair desperately. Finally, he went completely taut, arched up against Bodhi like a bow string, then shattered. Luke trembled and bucked beneath him as he spattered both of their stomachs with come. Luke’s body squeezed Bodhi tight and he followed him over the edge of release. 

“I can’t move,” Bodhi gasped, his face pressed against Luke’s shoulder.

“You can stay there,” Luke murmured back. He wrapped his arms tightly around Bodhi.

“We have to get cleaned up eventually.”

Luke hummed noncommittally. Bodhi let his eyes close and he soaked in the feeling of Luke. He bathed in the feeling of love and trust and warmth. It was perfect.

***

“We’re stuck together,” Bodhi groaned. 

Bodhi had managed to detangled himself from Luke long enough to throw the condom away but Luke’s arms had wrapped back around him the moment he’d finished. The dried come and lube was flaky on their skin but Luke didn’t seem to mind. Bodhi had decided against complaining the second Luke had sleepily kissed him and snuggled into his long hair.

“C’mon, we can rinse off and get on the road,” Luke laughed.

The took turns in the bathroom then packed their stuff up. The office had doughnuts and coffee when Luke went to check them out and they piled back into the car. The map estimated that they were about 10 hours from San Francisco. Luke had found Leia’s father in the phonebook and they planned to start there in their quest to find her.

“Ok, this is the plan. We drive straight to San Francisco and if we make good time, we can go to the Organa house. It should be evening by then,” Luke explained as they got onto the highway.

“You know, San Francisco is where my parents lived before we moved.”

“Yeah, I know. I asked Chirrut if we were going to the same part of town you lived in and he said no. He said we can go on a family vacation there sometime,” Luke laughed.

“Of course dad was planning a family vacation with you. They’ll probably have our wedding planned by the time we get home.”

“Well for the record, I look amazing in black. And blue.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them that,” Bodhi said, rolling his eyes.

“You look great in red, you know? Like a dark maroon red color.”

Bodhi felt his heart melt.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re pretty. I can’t help but notice it.”

“We’re supposed to drive for hours, Luke. Don’t flatter me too much or I’m gonna make you pull over so we can make out,” Bodhi warned him.

 

“We have plenty of time for that but thanks for the warning.”

Luke flashed him a brilliant smile and turned the radio up. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining and Bodhi rolled his window down. His ponytail whipped in the wind until he gave up and took it down too. It was invigorating. He let his head fall back against the headrest and drifted. He wasn’t quite asleep—he could hear Luke singing and he could hear the wind but he wasn’t connected to it all. It felt like when he used to meditate with his dad.

Thinking of his parents made Bodhi homesick but he was also proud of himself. As a child, his anxiety had never let him go to sleepovers. He hadn’t really needed to anyway since Luke had always wanted to spend the night as their house. Bodhi had never, in his entire 19 years, been away from his parents. Not the way he was then. Perhaps it was Luke’s steady and familiar presence that made it not as difficult but whatever it was, Bodhi felt free. He felt happy and comfortable with his best friend out in the middle of nowhere.

“I can hear you thinking from over here,” Luke said, turning the music down.

“I was just thinking about my dads. Remember how I didn’t go to sleepovers when I was a kid? I’ve never been this far away from them before and it’s not as bad as I thought it’d be. You’re here. I can call them. I know they’re ok—I’m ok.”

Luke smiled warmly at him.

“Anytime I’ve thought about leaving the farm, leaving Iowa, I’ve imagined you going with me. I imagined us like little hobos with string pouches like in the cartoons when I was a kid. Even in high school, I figured we’d go off to college together,” Luke shrugged.

“I don’t even know what I want to go to college for. I loved science in school. I love mechanics and flying and physics…”

“You don’t have to know exactly when we get there. We can figure it out. I’m not sure what I want to go for either. I loved history and I loved tutoring. Who knows—maybe I’ll go for teaching. We’re 19, Bo. We can figure it out later,” Luke said.

Bodhi nodded slowly.

“I think you’re right. I think my parents were waiting for me to decide what I want to do. They’ve never tried to push me one way or the other. I know some parents expect you to go straight off to college and know what you want but mine are letting me figure it out. My dads met in college. They loved it.”

“I think my parents met in college too. My mom was a genius, so they had such high hopes for her. I’d like to do something with my life that would make her proud. Make me proud of myself too. I want to be more than my father’s mistakes.”

“So when we get home—we’ll look at schools. That’s a plan. That’s more of a plan than we had before,” Bodhi said finally.

“Good. Now go back to daydreaming so I can listen to my music.”

Luke winked at him and turned his radio back up. Bodhi couldn’t resist the urge to stick his tongue out at his friend. Luke laughed and turned his attention back to the road. The miles flew past and Bodhi felt himself drift away again.

***  
“You’re sure this is the place?” Bodhi asked dubiously.

The house in front of them was huge and obviously expensive. Bodhi felt nervous just imagining himself ringing the doorbell.

“Yeah, this is the Organa residence. The dad is some kind of politician,” Luke shrugged.

“So what’s the plan?”

“I’m gonna go ring the bell. C’mon Bo, it’s an adventure.”

Luke got out of the car and made his way towards the porch. Bodhi scrambled out to follow his boyfriend. He felt more anxious as they got closer to the fancy front door but Luke seemed unbothered. He was a man on a mission and he knew that the answers he needed were on the other side of that door. Luke rang the doorbell without a second of hesitation. The sound reverberated through the house until a tall man pulled the door open.

“Can I help you?”

“My name is Luke Skywalker. I’m looking for Leia Organa? She’s my sister,” Luke said, his voice polite but firm.

The man smiled politely. The gesture didn't seem to reach his eyes though.

“Ah Luke, I knew this day would come. You look like your father,” the man said finally.

Luke winced but he didn’t comment.

“Come on in. Leia isn’t home from her classes yet but she will be soon.”

Bodhi and Luke followed him into the house. He led them to a sitting room and gestured for them to sit on the couch. He took the chair beside them and smiled warmly at them.

“So you’re Luke, and this is…?”

“Bodhi Malbus-Imwe, my boyfriend,” Luke answered.

“I’m Bail Organa, it’s a pleasure to meet you both. I knew when we adopted Leia that we would see you again. When your parents died, there was so much turmoil over who would take you both. Your mother had no family and Lars and Beru were so young. My wife was unable to get pregnant and she’d always wanted a daughter. We were more than happy to adopt your sister. We would have taken you both but the farm was your birth right and they wanted to keep you,” Bail explained.

“Does Leia know?”

“She knows she’s adopted. I’ve never told her about you because I knew she’d drive across the country to find you… much like you did with her,” Bail chuckled.

“Are you not worried she’ll be upset that you kept that information away from her?” Bodhi asked from his spot beside Luke.

Bail laughed again, this time ruefully.

“You don’t know Leia, Bodhi. She will most definitely be angry with me and her mother but she will also be ecstatic about meeting you both. She has her father’s temper but her mother’s heart.”

Bodhi looked at his boyfriend and saw him drinking in every word.

“My aunt and uncle tell me I’m like my father. What was he like?”

“I didn’t know your father as well as I knew your mother, Luke. She was a compassionate, intelligent, beautiful woman. Your sister looks so much like her and you do look like your father but when I look into your eyes… I can see her,” Bail said earnestly.

Luke smiled brightly.

“Really? I’ve never been told—“ Luke was cut off by the front door opening.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.”

Bodhi watched Bail meet his daughter in the hallway. From their spot in the living room, they couldn’t see anything but brown hair and her white jacket. Luke craned around beside him to catch a glimpse of her but Bail was too tall.

“My what?” A female voice shouted and then she was in the living room.

Leia was… not what Bodhi was expecting. She had shiny dark hair was that pulled up in glossy buns on the top of her head but they didn’t give her much more height. She was a tiny young woman with big brown eyes and an even bigger smile. Her white satin jacket and pale skin made her seem to be glowing in the dim light of the sun coming through the window.

“You’re my brother?” She asked imperiously.

Luke got up from the couch and shuffled his feet nervously. She stared up at him, her dark eyes curious until a smile stretched across my face.

“I think I’m a little short to be your twin,” she laughed. She threw her arms around him and Luke melted into her embrace.

“And who are you?”

Bodhi stood up as well and linked his arm with Luke’s.

“I’m Bodhi. I’m Luke’s boyfriend.”

Leia hugged him too and grinned at both of them.

“Well, I was going to hang out with my boyfriend tonight—“

Bail coughed behind them but Leia ignored him. Bodhi glanced at his face and he could tell that Mr. Organa was not happy about Leia’s boyfriend.

“But since I magically have a brother now, I think we should have a little party. I have a few friends we can hang out with!”

“It’s not quite magic, Leia. You knew you were adopted,” Bail said, rolling his eyes.

“And you knew I had a twin,” she shot back.

“Yes, and I also knew you’d be hot-headed enough to run away to find him in your boyfriend’s piece of junk car,” Bail growled.

“The Falcon would have made it,”

Bail pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“I know there’s no arguing with you. Please, be home by midnight and please don’t let him drive you home drunk, Leia.”

Leia’s glare softened.

“I won’t, daddy, I promise.”

Bail came forward and kissed his daughter on her forehead, then left the room.

“So you’ve got a car, right?”

Luke laughed, the sound musical in Bodhi’s ears.

“Yeah, we’ve got a car. Are we going somewhere?”

Leia nodded.

“I’m gonna call Han really quick and then we can go. He’ll get Jyn and Cassian to come over too.” Leia paused and looked at Bodhi critically. “Don’t look so nervous. Everyone is nice.”

Bodhi smiled thinly at her. She went to the kitchen to call her boyfriend and Bodhi leaned heavily against Luke.

“Are you ok?” Luke asked his quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you—is she what you hoped?” Bodhi replied.

“Yeah. She’s great,” Luke said happily.

“Alright, let’s go!”

Leia tugged them out of the house and threw herself into the backseat of Luke’s battered sports car. She easily directed them to an apartment complex on the other side of town—not nearly as nice as where Leia herself lived. Luke parked his car on the street and Leia latched onto his arm as soon as they got out of the car. Bodhi felt awkward at first but she grabbed his arm on her other side and dragged them forward.

“It’s about time, princess!” A voice called from above.

“I told you to quit calling me that!”

“I’m so sorry, your highness. Get up here, your royal subjects have already arrived.”

Leia flipped off the man on the balcony. From so up high, Bodhi couldn’t tell much about him other than the fact that he was tall. They rode the elevator up to his floor and were immediately pulled into an apartment. The tall man kissed Leia soundly but she pushed him away indignantly.

“I told you to stop grabbing me.”

“And I told you that I know you like it,” Han countered.

Up close, Han was handsome. He was rakish with a killer smirk and an air of cool that left Bodhi feeling young and awkward.

“Shut up. This is Luke Skywalker, my brother. And this is his boyfriend, Bodhi,” Leia said as she pointed to them. “And guys, this is Han Solo, Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso.”

“Alright, now that we have that out of the way,” Han said, pushing through towards the kitchen. He grabbed several beers by their necks and started passing them out.

“You’re ridiculous,” Leia said fondly.

“I’m loosening everyone up. C’mon,” Han turned the television on and threw himself down onto a chair.

Leia rolled her eyes but took a drink of her beer.

“Han, did you see Luke’s car?”

Han perked up.

“The orange one? Did you buy it like that?”

Luke grinned and sat down on the couch closest to Han. He happily rambled about all the work he and Bodhi had done to rebuild the car. Bodhi sat down beside him and found himself with Leia on his other side. Conversation and beer flowed between all of them. Cassian and Jyn went to school with Leia and were in several of her classes. Cassian was a political science major and Jyn was undecided. In Bodhi and Luke’s small town there weren’t many college students to talk to—they usually left town and rarely came back—so meeting people around his age was interesting. The more they all drank and talked, the more relaxed the atmosphere felt. Luke was still hotly debating car parts with Han when Leia curled up against Bodhi’s side.

“So what about you? How did you get caught up in all this?” She murmured. Her dark eyes were shiny from drinking but she still had her wits about her.

Bodhi took a drink from his beer and sighed.

“Luke has been my best friend ever since we were kids. He spent more time at my parents’ house than his. My dads didn't mind--it was like they adopted another son.”

“So you're adopted too?” She asked.

“Yeah, my birth parents were immigrants and couldn't care for me. My dads, Chirrut and Baze, are immigrants too. They're from China though. My birth parents were Pakistani.”

“When I was a kid, I wanted to know people like me. Luke is lucky to have you,” Leia said.

Bodhi smiled genuinely at her for what felt like the first time.

“I'm lucky to have him. He's so wonderful. I've loved him for as long as I can remember.”

“Believe me, I can tell. It's sweet.”

Bodhi opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Luke tipsily draping himself across his lap.

“I didn't drive across the country for you to steal my boyfriend, Leia.”

Leia giggled against Bodhi's shoulder.

“You've been over there flirting with my boyfriend for the past half an hour, Skywalker. He can't resist a boy in blue, ya know.”

Han glared at her.

“That is not true, princess,” he growled.

Leia gave him a disbelieving look.

“I haven’t been flirting. Bo, have I been flirting?” Luke asked urgently from his perch on Bodhi’s lap.

Bodhi giggled at Luke’s worried expression.

“Yeah, babe, but it’s ok. You always flirt with people around you,” Bodhi shrugged.

“I do?” Luke’s blue eyes widened further, swallowing Bodhi whole.

“Yeah, it’s just your personality. Why do you think I never realized you liked me?”

Luke gasped dramatically.

“But I love you! You’re my favorite person ever!”

“Annnnd I think we’re done. Blondie here is a lightweight,” Han chuckled.

“Wait, don’t you flirt with anyone?” Luke asked.

Leia cackled from beside Bodhi.

“Have you not watched him talk to Cassian?”

Cassian winked at Bodhi and grinned.

“Maybe in another lifetime, Bodhi.”

Bodhi blushed but grinned anyway. The banter was comfortable and welcome. Cassian and Jyn headed to their room while Leia called a cab for them. Han walked them to the door and kissed Leia over and over until Bodhi had to look away from them. They piled into the cab together and rode silently back to the Organa residence.

“Come on, you guys can stay with me,” Leia said quietly.

It was easy for the three of them to curl up in Leia’s giant bed. Luke ended up in the middle with Leia’s chin on his shoulder and Bodhi spread across his chest. 

“What are you going to do when you leave?” Leia asked.

Luke sighed heavily.

“I’m not sure.”

“You guys should come here. I think you’d like the school and Bodhi was really interested in learning about Jyn and Cassian’s classes,” Leia whispered.

“I want to go to college but I don’t know about coming all the way out here…” Bodhi murmured back.

“Well, you have time to think about it,” Leia said with a grin. “Anyway, I want to come see this farm anyway.”

“It’s not that amazing…” Luke protested.

“It’s our family, Luke. It’s your life. You have a sister now-- I want to be obnoxious and in your business.” Leia giggled.

Luke laughed with her and Bodhi knew this was it. This was the life he’d been looking for. He listened to Luke and Leia talk until they fell asleep and he smiled. The future was uncertain but he knew he had Luke-- and now Leia-- by his side while he figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr about these idiots!


End file.
